


Baby Mercedes

by CheekyTorah



Series: Tumblr One-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Birth - Freeform, Baby born on a quidditch pitch, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Pregnant Ginny, Woman in labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: This fiery woman was sure to be the death of him.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Tumblr One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Baby Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunder_of_Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/gifts).



> So I wrote something prompted by my lovely friend @thunder-of-dragons and it can only be described as crack. Wonderful fluffy crack, but crack nonetheless.

Blaise drummed his blunt and chewed nails on the bannister as he watched his wife whip through the sky. He felt anxiety pool in his gut as he watched her drop several feet before coming to an abrupt stop and rising high up in the air again.

He had begged her not to; for months he admonished her for not taking time off, for not putting down the broom and taking a break. She was entitled to a break. HE was entitled to her taking a break, for Salazar's sake. Yet there she was flying around, nine and a half months pregnant carrying his first daughter, who in all likelihood would be as ridiculously fiery and stubborn as her mother.

He groaned, and ran his hands over his face, praying to all that was merciful that the one of the two seekers would find the damn snitch so he could take his wife to St Mungo's already.

"Harry, I swear this woman is going to give me a bloody ulcer."

Harry chuckled beside him and rested a warm hand on his shoulder, an attempt to sooth him likely. As if he could be calmed down watching Ginny Zabini flying through the air.

"I'm sure it seems that way," Harry said quietly. "She'll wrap up the game quickly, it is Ginny remember?"

"She's been having contractions all morning! Quidditch is a horribly dangerous sport, Contractions will only make it more difficult."

"You know what she's like, 'The Appleby Arrows cannot win!'" Harry mocked her tone, and had her pretty spot on if Blaise was to be honest. "you had to know if she hadn't had the baby yet she'd be up there today."

Blaise groaned again, as he watched Ginny catch sight of the snitch and chase it through the air, faltering once while reaching for the speck of gold in the air. 

"Honestly when she and I were married, it was just like this. You need to just let her do her own thing, you know it's much easier that way," Harry grinned. "And pain free." he added with a chuckle.

"And if her water breaks when she is up there?" Blaise demanded, feeling quite like a mad man.

He saw a wry smile spread across HArry's face.

"Then somebody's getting wet."

Draco, who had been quite silent through most of Blaise's anxious ramblings, snorted in amusement.

Blaise turned back with a grimace to watch the love of his life zipping back and forth following an untraceable speck. He had been adamantly against this, fighting with Gin constantly about her ridiculous need to continue her career even though she was pregnant. She would always argue that Hermione worked until the day she gave birth, so she could too. Mind, she had a cushioned desk job at the ministry.

Suddenly, Ginny raised her fist in the air and the horn sounded. Lee Jordan roared with happiness at her team winning but Blaise hardly heard a word. He was concentrating solely on her face. She was trying to appear happy and excited but she had a twist of pain as she flew down towards the ground. 

Blaise bolted over the bannister and threw himself on to the pitch, racing to her side as fast as his feet could carry him. She looked tired, sore, and completely over worked. She was probably crippled with pain and he wondered if she would even side-along at this point.

He fell to his knees beside her, muttering words of congratulations and adorations.

"You were wonderful, love, fantastic love, brilliant, love," he cooed as he pushed back her sweat soaked hair and smiled fondly at her.

"The baby is coming, I can feel her," Ginny cried out, and yelled in agony as she likely had another contraction take over. He rubbed her shoulders as she positioned himself against his chest and took deep steadying breaths. In her nose out her mouth like the doula-healer had taught her.

"Did you're water--?"

"Half an hour ago," she smiled weakly up at him and then grimaced again. "Fuck, they are so close together now."

She took a ragged breath in and yelled again, tears coming to her eyes. She wriggled her maternity leather trousers down to her ankles as Draco sank down in front of her.

"Thank merlin you're a healer," murmured Harry. "This might be a bit awkward otherwise. 

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny and Draco growled at him in unison.

"The girl is crowning, Ginevra, you're going to have to push on the next contraction." Draco said sternly as he attempted an exam.

"Nope, I can't watch this," Harry said with a pale face as he walked behind  
Ginny and her exposed parts.  
"No better place to have her," Ginny panted and looked up in her husband's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." Blaise answered between gritted teeth as Ginny gripped his hand so hard, she may just break the fragile bones within.

Ginny cried out again and Blaise faintly heard Draco telling her to push before she sagged in his arms.

"Just one more time, Ginevra, you did so good, the hardest part is over," Draco said soothingly as Ginny pulled herself up and gave a final grunt before collapsing into Blaise again. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

Suddenly he heard a loud cry, and he looked up at Draco who was cradling a naked and disgustingly goopy baby in his arms. That was Blaise's goopy baby. His baby. Tears prickled in his eyes as Draco laid the child, now swaddled in a Conjured blanket, in Ginny's arms.

"She's beautiful," Blaise rasped out, his chest full and tight. "Merlin, Ginny, she's perfect."

Ginny smiled weakly and snuggled into Blaise's arms as he held them both.

"You should call her Mercedes," Harry chuckled. "Fastest baby birth I ever heard of."

"Fuck off Harry," Ginny groaned.

The End


End file.
